An Unexpected Friendship
by BrookeDees
Summary: It's not quite what it seems when you start to read this, you think it would follow along with the episodes but you are sadly mistaken.. Marcy is MY character, i own nothing more but her Marcy is 21 years old and lives alone with her dog sparklez. Her best friends are werewolves, just like her. Derek Hale, ( Derito ) is her closest.
1. Chapter 1

"SPARKLEZ!" I yelled at my Jet black husky. The Neighbors looked out their window and i smiled. " Sparklez, get your punk ass over here!" she spun around and glared at me. " OH! you wanna pull the glare move?!" I got down on all fours and glared at her. She barked and barreled into me, knocking me into the grass. I laughed and she licked my cheek.

" Ahem, am i interrupting something?" Isaac smiled. OH MAAAAN That smile! o3o.

" Hey sparklez" he waved and she barked. Isaac held out a hand and i took it, being pulled up. " Waz up my bud?" I grinned. " nothing... Derek wanted me to ask you if you had his left shoe?" he asked with a confused voice. "um... uh... NOH!" i said.

" Oh geez marcy... you did didn't you?" he face palmed himself. " DON'T TELL HIMMMM!" i begged. " tell me what?" derek's voice asked.

" UH THAT I SOLD ALL YOUR PANTS TO HOBO BEARS...!" isaac tried to Stifle a laugh. " Ah... okay marcy, but I heard you had my shoe" derek stared at me. " who told you!? was it fred my unicorn? DAMMIT FRED!" i yelled. i looked down and noticed derek wearing one shoe. " Oh my god! XD" i blurted out laughing which made isaac laugh. " Derek you look like a hobo!" i laughed.

" shutup Marcy" he glared. " man you're no fun..." i went inside and grabbed derek's shoe. " HERE!" i chucked the shoe out the window, my aim WAS on derek but it hit isaac instead. " OWW!" isaac rubbed his arm. " sorry, i was aiming for derek's face" i replied and came back outside with a rainbow leash. " WHO WANTS TO GO FOR A WALK!" i screamed and sparklez came running over.

" pssh, i was hoping one of you wolfies would want to go" i smirked.

" whatever" isaac grinned. i hooked the rainbow leash onto sparklez, sparkly rainbow collar ( AWESOME RIGHT? ) and she leaped around with joy. " calm your tits woman, let me say bye to these doggies" i turned to look at derek and Isaac. " BYE!" i yelled and walked off with my dog. i took her out on a forest trail, the usual one we always took. it was so pretty that it was hard to not stop and look around. Suddenly, sparklez started to growl at something, and i was unaware of what it was. and you would think my amazing hearing and smell would track it down... NOPE. " what is it girl?" i asked her, looking around. A sudden dash went by me and i spun around, still gripping sparklez's leash.

" hello...?" i asked quietly. there wasn't any reply. " Strange seeing you here Marcy" i heard a voice in front of me say. " Who are you?" i asked and narrowed my eyes. " You can't recognize my voice?" he said again. " Oh damn... Dean..." i sighed and im not talking bout the supernatural dean here. hes to old ._. yet still hot. ANYWAYS,he emerged from behind a tree. " Hello Marcy" he smiled devilishly. Dean's above long brown hair moved softly due to the sudden gust of wind that went by. i glared into his gorgeous- I MEAN UGLY bright green eyes. " What do you want?" i asked and frowned. Sparklez was getting all rabid and i had to tug her back behind me. " hmm... oh nothing just wanted to see how my favorite werewolf was doing" " really dean? why are you REALLY here?" i asked. " i think you know why marcy" he replied. " whatever dean... just leave already and let me continue my walk with sparklez" i said with a blank expression.

" Oh man... What! you named your dog sparklez?" he asked. " No dean, i named my vagina sparklez... WHAT DO YOU THINK?" i asked. " pssh, either one doesn't sparkle, that wouldn't be normal" " you don't even know" i walked away but he grabbed my arm. " can you let go..." i was getting angry. " i will, but i'm gonna let you know something... i didn't come back for no reason marcy i came back to finish something i was never able to. i suggest you stay out of my way" he let go and walked off. " shit..." i tugged for sparklez to follow me and i ran out of the forest.

" Scott, Call derek and tell him to get his ass over here Now!" i yelled into my iphone. i left him a voice mail and locked all my doors and windows.

" Dammit... why is everyone not replying!" i looked at sparklez who layed on her rainbow dog bed, ( i think i have issues with rainbows and sparkles)

" why are you so calm? don't you remember dean, WEREWOLF HUNTER EX-BOYFRIEND?!" i asked her and she just layed her head down on her paws. " fuck you too then" and i walked into my bedroom, staring at my unmade bed. my eye twitched and i went over to make it when i heard a knock at my door. " COMING!" i ran into the living room and swung open the door, without looking into the peephole ( SAFE RIGHT! ) it was derek, scott and stiles. " Meuh come in" i opened the door more and they came in. i locked it behind them and motioned for them to sit. " so what's wrong with you?" derek asked seeming not surprised at all.

" my Ex, Dean is in town" i replied. derek's expression changed and scott and stiles looked at us confused. " Dean is a werewolf hunter who is EXTREMELY crazy..." i sighed. " He tried to kill me 5 months into our relationship, since then i have avoided him but i guess he found me" " he also said that i should stay out of his way, i feel like he is planning something that has something to do with derek and the others" my hands shook with slight fear when i thought of something bad happening to derek or isaac. " well we won't let that happen, ok marcy?" scott said and came to sit next to me. " What does he look like anyways?" stiles asked. " here" i showed him a picture on my phone and his eyes widened.

" damn, i would date that if i wasn't straight." he said with bulged eyes. " W..what!" i yelled. " nothing..." he looked away. sometimes i worry about that child. " If he tries anything, i swear i will rip his throat out... he isn't going to harm anyone in this damned town" i looked down at my hands, still shaking. " it's alright Marcy, we will be looking out okay?" he asked.

" okay... thanks guys" i smiled and stood up. " GROUP FUCKING HUG!" i yelled and stiles and scott only stood up and hugged me, while derek sat in the recliner. " Um derek? when i said group fucking hug it means you too" i said firmly. " Fine" he stood and gave me a side hug. " You call that a hug? my dog gives better ones" i criticized him. i grabbed his arms and pulled him inside the circle, making him get the worst of the hugs. " i hate you" he grumbled. " LOVE YOU TOO DERITO!" i patted his head.

**This is only Chapter 1... if i get enough reviews ( maybe like 10 or less ) and likes and stuff ill make another one. Hope you liked it i am basically just putting myself in the story, It gets weirder later on! =3 By the way... please don't CORRECT me, it's annoying and i will fix it later okay? And yes SPARKLEZ is spelt that way because i want it too so deal with it or go awey! **


	2. Chapter 2

" When you think about chickens... would you eat a unicorn?" i asked derek as i layed on the floor in his loft. " um what?" he asked. " whatever... Where's cora?!" i screamed and rolled all over his floor. " BEEP BEEP BITCH" i rolled into derek's feet and he looked down at me, moving out of the way. i rolled into his "living room" and stood up, waving my arms in the air.

" NOODLE ARRR MMS" i waved them around. " what... are you doing marcy" he narrowed his eyes at me. " if you can't handle this then just go somewhere else" " This is my house" he smirked. " FINE!" i ran out into the elevator thingy and pushed the button continually. " bye then" cora walked out of somewhere and looked at me. " OMIGERD COORRAA" the gate thing closed and i stuck my arms out of the holes.

" COOORRRAAA" i screeched and the elevator went down and i pulled my arms inside. i stood there in silence until it stopped and it opened again. i stomped through the building and left the place with a sad face. i took out my iphone and called derek.

" FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU" i hung up and ran down the street. i ran 5 minutes and then stopped, trying to catch my breath. " everything ok mamm?" a woman asked and walked in front of me. " y..yea i..i'm okay.. ju..st need som..e water" i replied breathing heavily. " oh alright..." she walked off. i took out the remaining cash i had in my pocket and walked off, looking for a bus or some guy with a bike that i could steal. To my luck, there was a guy riding a bicycle down the street and i hopped in front of him, making him stop. " what the hell?" he asked. " WANT SOME DRUGS? I GOT UNICORN POWDER!" i offered and he looked at me strangely. " HEY LOOK, A GAY GUYS PENIS" i pointed and he looked over there. i shoved him off the bike and got on, riding off to my house.

" hey sparklez..." i opened my front door and walked in, seeing my dog sitting on the floor. " i stole some guy's bike... but it was okay because he was fat" she just sat there quietly. i went into the kitchen and threw some leftover pizza into the microwave.

Yum... leftovers. Sparklez got up when she saw the food and came to sit behind me. i stepped backwards, and accidently smashed her tail. she yelped and ran off. " OH MY GOD! COME BACK... LET ME LOVE YOU! ;-;" i chased after her leaving the pizza unattended. i found her in my bedroom, trying to hid under my chair but it didn't work so i closed the door.

" i'm sorry sparklez..." i looked at her with sad eyes. she came out and accepted my apology.

" O: my pizza!" i ran out of the room and into the kitchen where i opened the microwave and witnessed the most horrifying thing ever... my pizza had exploded in the microwave. "

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" i did the dramatic movie thing where they go on their knees and look at the sky. " my pizza ;-;" i gave up breakfast and pulled myself into my pantry, looking for my rollups. i couldn't find them anywhere, i ransacked the whole pantry for those bastards, but they were gone! " my rollups are missing... this...this calls for FLYERS!" i said and ran into my bedroom, taking out my laptop. i turned on my printer and got onto microsoft word... something something something and created a poster that read,

MISSING ROLLUP.

COLORS- RED AND YELLOW

NAME- ROLLUP

IF FOUND PLEASE CALL 1575-000-000

i printed like... 50 and ran off to scott's school where i posted them on the walls. " hey! marcy!" stiles yelled and came over next to me. " what's this?" he asked. " posters for my missing rollup" i responded. " Oh okay?" he took out a red and yellow roll up and began to unwrap it. " where did you get this!?" i grabbed his arm and glared at him.

" when i was at your house." he said. i glared at him for a long time and he began to slowly realize he took my rollup. " You... took... it!" i screamed. " THIS MAN TOOK MY ROLLUP! HE TOOK IT!" i pointed at stiles and people looked at me like i was crazy. " gimme it" i grabbed my rollup from him and noticed the school security coming down the hall. " If you EVER touch my roll up's again, i will rip your lungs out of your chest and eat them RAW" i growled and security pulled me away. "YOU HEAR ME?! RAWWWWW" I yelled before being thrown out of the school.

Well my day has been amazing. If you think getting thrown out of the school yelling at one of your best friends is an example of a " good day" whatever... i still have my rollup and dog. my eye twitched when i realized i hadn't taken a shower AT ALL today. " eww... i'm stanky" i told sparklez and she looked at me. i walked into my bathroom and took a long... needed... shower. ^D^

**i SAW YOUR VIEWS. and that makes me happy! at least some people are taking the time to read dis! Hope you liked chapter 2, OH THE RANDOMNESS OF MARCY! o3o Please REVIEW AND LIKE THIS SHIT. It would be really encouraging... :) so yea... I OWN NOTHING BUT DEAN AND MARCY BECAUSE THEY ARE MINE... XD PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3

" Get Back in your cage Bitch" Diana punched the prison guard in the throat. i busted out laughing, throwing the popcorn all over the place. "I LOVE HER. I NEED TO MEET HER." I breathed. Sparklez leaped off the couch and attacked the flying popcorn. For some reason that made me think of my dirty microwave so i went over to clean it. When i was done, i turned off the movie and heard my phone ringing. " heller?" i asked.

" hey, cora and i have news we are coming over" derek said. " k my door is open" i hung up and unlocked the door. i took the movie out of the DVD player and put it into the case. not long after, derek and cora came into my house. " so what is the news?" i asked. " cora found a dead body in the woods... it was a teenager..." he said. " and..? not trying to sound heartless but how does this have something to do with us or dean?" i asked. " he was strangled and then shot in the chest 5 times." he replied.

" so... we think it was Dean" cora jumped in. " well i can believe that, dean is crazy enough to kill someone who gets in his way." i said. " we are going to go out and look for him" derek said. " No you guys are NOT, I should be the one who gets to go out and kill his bitch ass, and it is too dangerous to have you guys go... if i get in a tight spot i'll call you alright?" i said. " i don't know... are you sure you want to go alone?" derek asked. " meh i'm fine... besides i've been waiting for my chance and this is it" i said.

" your chance?" cora asked. " My chance to kick this son of a bitch in the ass and make him drop like a pussy" i smiled. " well, good luck finding him Marcy be careful." she said and hugged me. derek hugged me too. " watch sparklez while i'm gone..." i bent down and kissed her fluffy head. " be good for them okay girl? don't get into trouble..." i hugged her and she put a paw on my shoulder. " well, i better go... i have a feeling where he will be at." i walked out the front door and got into my Black ford raptor and drove off, heading towards the Bar on the other side of town. i got out of my truck and walked to the front door, opening it and immediately seeing Dean at a table with a black haired girl. " shit" i walked over to the table and smiled sweetly at them. " Hey Dean..." i was disgusted when i gave him a hug.

" hi Marcy" i could see a slight glint of anger in his eyes. " Can i borrow him a second?" i asked the girl and she nodded kindly. i grabbed dean's arm and pulled him to a counter. " What are you doing here?" he asked firmly. " Oh nothing... just tracking your ass down to ask some Simple questions" i smirked. " what is it then?" he asked. " Did you kill that teen? i don't need to go into details" i frowned. he laughed softly, and looked back up at me with purely evil eyes. " so what if i did? don't you remember when i told you not to get in my way? well that goes for everyone else too..." he smirked evilly. " and now here is a warning Marcy, get in my way one more time and i kill someone else." he got up and walked back to the table with the girl. " Ahem, Dean? i need to tell you one more thing..." he turned around and i punched him in the throat, making him gag. " HAH!" i ran out of the bar and hopped into my raptor.

* * *

**Chapter 3! hope you guys liked this one, please keep reviewing and stuff :) thanks for taking the time to read my humorous story. ^-^ **


End file.
